The room Amy never entered again
by Dragones
Summary: Amy is looking for something to do when she find a room that holds many memories. Can go as a one shot or as a prelude to my story 'Hang on! Wasn't this planet destroyed'


Hello, this is Dragones! This is a one shot and can either go with_ Hang on! Wasn't this planet destroyed? _as a sort of prequelor by itself. NO RIVER SONG HERE! SORRY! SHE DOES NOT EXIST FOR THE PURPOSES OF THIS STORY!  
>the birthday scene is a piece of the script that never made it into real Dr Who.<br>_**Thank you to Romana-II, now known as Bernice-Summerfield**_  
><em>~*~<em>

The TARDIS was quiet and Amy was bored. She wandered through the corridors looking for something to do. The Doctor had disappeared to wherever it was he went to in the TARDIS and left Amy to her own devices.

She stumbled across a doorway in a corridor she had never really used before and upon entering found it was some sort of security centre. There were televisions stacked six high and each showed parts of the TARDIS in different points in time. The set closest to her showed the Doctor falling down the control rooms stairs. That had been this morning! Amy smiled and moved further into the huge room.

* * *

><p>An hour later found Amy deep in the catacombs and she was sure she was lost. Row after row of TVs. She was curious so she kept walking even though she had doubts of finding her way back out again. Then ahead of her was a settee. It was the only other thing she had seen in here apart from TVs and, needing a rest, flopped onto it. The screens around her showed a variety of different rooms but one caught her eye.<p>

A woman with long dark wavy hair was sitting at a table full of party food, with a paper hat perched on her head. She had a mixed expression- like she was either going to start laughing or punch someone as she looked at a robot dog on the opposite side of the table. The dog-thing also had a paper hat on its head and Amy seeing a dial on the side of the screen turned it and found it was the volume switch. A man with curly hair and the longest scarf Amy had ever seen entered the room.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Doc-tor, happy birthday to you." The robot dog was...singing? Albeit out of tune but still, that was something you didn't see every day, even on the TARDIS. The man that Amy gathered to be the Doctor sat down and the woman passed him a parcel. "Happy birthday, Doctor."

"Thank you. Those shoes are charming by the way." He obviously didn't think the shoes were suitable"Gosh." He'd opened the parcel and it was a scarf exactly like the one he was wearing "just what I needed! If only the Guardian could see us now!"

"The guardian? Doctor! I do wish I knew-". Amy turned the sound off and looked at the next screen. The mystery woman and the Doctor were in what Amy presumed to be the control room but it was white and cold-looking. The Doctor was pinned up against the wall by the woman and they were obviously arguing. Suddenly she moved away from him and examined the console looking slightly impressed. The screen on the far left looked interesting.

Amy turned it on in time to catch the woman saying "It's funny you know, before I met you, I was even willing to be impressed" Amy grinned. Whoever this woman was, she could wrap the Doctor around her finger.

Only half the screens were of the dark haired woman. The others revolved around a blonde lady, who seemed to have just as much character. Amy turned the volume up on the closest of these screens and was surprised when there was no sound. It showed the blonde woman and the curly haired Doctor sitting in what appeared to be the TARDIS library and the one next to it showed her alone sitting under the console fixing some wires.

"Her name was Romana" said a voice from behind Amy making her jump. "She was amazing. Brilliant even. Cleverer than me- not that I ever told her that."

Amy turned and found the Doctor standing there looking at the screens, with an odd look on his face. As if he had a sorrow he'd been hiding for a long time.

"Where is she?"

"Dead. She was... One of my people and...She died in the war."

"Oh... I'm sor-"Amy began.

"Don't. Don't say you're sorry. If anyone should have an apology to make regarding Romana, it's me. It's my fault she's dead. Now lets go." He grabbed her hand and she allowed him to pull her out of the maze of screens and back into the corridor, slightly afraid of the look on his face. He dropped her hand and walked off leaving Amy to shut the door on a room she promised herself never to go in again.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later the Doctor received a message on the psychic paper. He tracked it and it took him to just the best place for him. Those two words.<br>"Help me."

* * *

><p>Forever hopeful (for reviews)<br>Dragones


End file.
